In a conventional motor for controller integrated electric power steering apparatus, the motor comprises a permanent magnet synchronous motor for having a housing and a shaft disposed on an axis line of the housing and coupled to a steering mechanism of a vehicle and assisting steering force of a steering wheel through the shaft, and a controller for driving the motor inside a case, and an opening part through which a lead wire passes is formed in the housing, and an opening part through which the lead wire passes is also formed in the case, and the motor and the controller are integrated in correspondence with the housing opening part and the case opening part.
In the motor for electric power steering apparatus, a resolver which is a rotational angle sensor is fixed to the housing by screwing and input-output terminals of the resolver are fitted and fixed to a connector of one end of a lead wire for relay in a connector part formed integrally with the resolver and a connector of the other end of the lead wire is electrically connected by being fitted and fixed to a connector exposed from the case opening part.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent No. 3593102